degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 10)
Season 10 A new school year brings big changes to the students of Degrassi. New rivals, new friends, love interests, a shift in the school’s hierarchy and physical threats shake up every relationship. Relevant and exciting, intense and fresh, Season 10 continues to explore envelope-pushing stories with a sense of humour and a lot of heart. Episodes *1001 - What A Girl Wants (1) *1002 - What A Girl Wants (2) *1003 - Breakaway (1) *1004 - Breakaway (2) *1005- *1006- *1007- *1008- *1009- *1010- *1011- *1012- *1013- *1014- *1015- *1016- *1017- *1018- *1019- *1020- *1021- *1022- *1023 - Tears Dry On Their Own (1) *1024 - Tears Dry On Their Own (2) *1025- *1026- *1027- *1028- *1029- *1030- *1031- *1032- *1033- *1034- *1035- *1036- *1037- *1038- *1039- *1040- *1041- *1042- *1043- *1044- *1045- *1046- *1047- *1048- Main Cast (Confirmed) Clare Edwards - Sophomore Alli Bhandari - Sophomore K.C. Guthrie - Sophomore Connor Deslauriers - Sophomore Jenna Middleton - Sophomore Dave Turner - Sophomore Holly J. Sinclair - Senior Declan Coyne - Senior Fiona Coyne - Senior Riley Stavros - Senior Sav Bhandari - Senior Anya MacPherson - Senior Chantay Black - Senior Leia Chang - Senior Peter Stone - Graduate Archie Simpson - Principal Not Returning Manny Santos Kelli Ashoona Emma Nelson Spinner Mason Jane Vaughn Danny Van Zandt Bruce the Moose Johnny DiMarco Blue Chessex New Characters Ms. Oh played by Cory Lee. She's the new MI teacher. Drew Torres played by Luke Bilyk. Eli Goldsworthy played by Munro Chambers. Bianca played by Alicia Josipovic. Adam played by Jordan Todosey. Trivia *First 24 episodes will be played starting in late July 2010, Monday-Thursday, for six weeks. *Last 24 episodes will be played starting around October 2010. *Natty Zavits will not return (confirmed on his twitter). *Judy Jiao character Leia Chang will be a main cast member for the first 24 episodes of the season *Jordan Todosey is a female actress who played Lizzie MacDonald in the show Life with Derek. *Munro Chambers is the actor who played Wilder on the show The Latest Buzz. *CTV's fall press release confirms that Manny, Emma, and Spinner (The last remaining original students of D:TNG) will no longer be regulars on the show. *Shannon who plays Zane tweeted stating Drew and Eli's last names. (This is probably true, but still unconfirmed) *Every episode is a 2-parter, however this does not mean they are a series of hour-long episodes or that the story wraps up by the second part. 'Carnival' Promo thumb|300px|rightIn May, 2010, a music video featuring VV Brown's song "Shark in the Water" was released starring the season 10 cast of Degrassi. It hints possible storylines of the characters. The video opens with Holly J introducing us into the carnival. A popular Riley hits a target proving his strength but when newcomer Drew hits it to the top, it is hinted that Riley may have a new rival. Then the camera shifts to Adam, in male clothing, in a house of mirrors looking at the reflection showing Adam wearing women's clothing, hinting that Adam is really a girl dressed as a guy, showing who Adam really is, not who Adam appears to look. Chantay is seen performing in front of a crowd where Sav is tied to a wheel, which might hint that he will be tied down in the future. Holly J throws a knife landing it near Sav's face and walks over grabbing it getting into his face, which might depict that the two will have a romance. Bianca is shown in front of a sign that says 'The Girl That Makes Boyfriends Disappear' which hints that she will become a boyfriend stealer. Then Anya is shown holding a large snake in front of a similar sign saying 'The Two-Faced Girl' depicting that Anya may become backstabbing and gain courage. Jenna and KC are standing in front of yet another sign saying 'The Girl That Doesn't Know Her Own Secret' then KC lets go of her hand, backing up. This could mean that Jenna and KC may drift apart because of a 'secret'. Leia is shown in front of a dunk tank holding a ball ready to throw, until the ball is knocked down and Connor, who is sitting in the tank is knocked in. Clare is shown as a fortuneteller flipping cards to Eli, saying 'The Lovers' (possibly stating that they'll become love interests) and 'Death' (possibly stating that they'll break up). Alli is seen running a kissing booth and when Dave is starting toward her, Drew jumps in front kissing her, which depicts that Dave will like Alli, but that she will get Drew as a love interest. Then, in another tent, Fiona is seen looking in a mirror putting makeup on a blac -eye, which could mean she is abused in the future and possibly tries hiding it. Then Holly J steps in front gesturing to a spinning wheel going around past repeated words: 'Seduction', 'Danger', 'Secrets', 'Lies', 'Betrayal', 'Love', 'Lockdown', 'Deception', 'Crushes', 'Loss' and 'Surprises'. The video ends with the words 'The Biggest Moment in Degrassi History'. Other Promos thumb|343px|left thumb|342px|right